A Fresh Start
by BigFuzball
Summary: After developing powers, a man named Alex tries to find answers to his past using his powers to get them. After years of being a brutal vigilante trying to get answers, he gets a lead in Central City. Knowing the Flash is the resident hero he knows it will be a tough time to get what he wants. Will he seek out help from the Flash or will both of them end up fighting each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hi so this is my first my fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy it. The story is sort of its own thing and doesn't follow The Flash show canon wise, but it does take place sometime during season 2._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Flash. O_** ** _nly Warner Bros. and DC Comics do._**

* * *

 _December 2004_

There were a few phone calls coming into dispatch about a naked man stumbling around in the blizzard that was currently going on outside. A few of the calls seemed to think this guy was a pervert looking to show his privates to anyone or a college kid who got drunk and gotten into a very weird predicament. The majority of the calls seemed to be more worried about him than annoyed telling them that if they tried to help fear was written all over his face and he would run off. The dispatch center reached out to a cruiser who was in patrol in the area to look out for the mysterious naked man in the middle of a blizzard.

"Copy that dispatch we'll keep our eyes out for him as best we can." The officer in the passenger seat replied to the dispatcher.

"God this blizzard is really bad this time. It's going to be pretty hard trying to see this guy. Lucky there aren't any cars out tonight, but us and a few other guys." The officer driving the car said.

"Yeah that's true. Why do you think this guy is walking around naked in a blizzard John?" The officer in the passenger asked.

"I have no idea Alison. It's pretty weird though a naked guy in a blizzard wonder what got him out like that." John asked curious about this guy.

"I think something really bad must have happened to this guy for him to literally run from a stranger that was brave enough to step outside to help this guy."

"Yeah I feel like this is going to be something that's really bad or something that is just really weird."

After driving a while they did eventually find the guy just walking with no direction in mind. He just seemed lost and distant. The two officers pulled up slightly behind the man and got out of the cars to approach him. Alison and John both carefully caught up with him and tried to get his attention.

"Excuse me sir? Can you stop for a moment we want to have a word with you?" Alison said carefully hoping he would comply. The man spun around quickly and was clearly afraid of them and he looked about ready to run away from them.

"We don't want to hurt you we actually want to help you. Think you can let us help you?" John said. The man seemed to relax only a bit and he was clearly still on edge and ready to fight.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm officer Rogers and this is my partner McGee. We are police officers we came to help you?" John answered.

"Are you really police officers?" The man asked.

"Yeah we are. We can take you to our station and we can get you some clothes and warm you up. What's your name?" Alison asked.

"Alex." He replied. He seemed to calm down a bit more enough for John to take his jacket off and walk cautiously towards Alex. Alex tensed up a bit, but relaxed when John put his jacket over his shoulders.

"You got a last name Alex?" Alison asked him.

"I... I don't remember. I don't remember anything." He said. Both of the officers looked at each other and started to bring him to their cruiser. After a bit of convincing him to get to the car they finally did and drove to a hospital to get him the care he needed. The officers relayed the information about his memory loss and asked them to call them if any details appear as to who he is or any injuries. The doctors carried out all the necessary test and called Alison to relay what his condition is at the moment. They told Alison that they took DNA test to find out his identity, but it turns out his DNA doesn't match to anyone in their database. They also ran a facial recognition prototype the hospital was testing and found that he doesn't have any form of identity and he technically does not exist. The doctors expected him to have extreme hypothermia, but according to them he was still at normal temperature while in below freezing weather naked. Alison thanked the doctor for the information and told her partner both having a weird feeling about this.

* * *

 _Three months later_

Alison decided instead of staying in a jail cell until they could figure something out they could put on an ankle monitor on Alex and let him stay in her place. It was risky and it took a hell of an argument, but she eventually got the captain to agree. She didn't want a man who has no memory of anything about his life to be behind a jail cell. The past three months were thankfully uneventful, but there were moments where Alison was so curious as to what Alex was thinking. Alex had these moments where he would be sitting on the floor talking quietly in a dazed tone as if he wasn't really there and somewhere else entirely. It freaked her out a few times, but she grew to get used to the weird moments he had.

"Hey Alex I have a question. Do you remember anything about those moments where you would sit and talk to someone?" She asked very curious to what his answer would be.

"Yes I do remember. It's always a field full of flowers with this giant tree right in the middle. I'm always there under the tree holding someone. I never get a clear look at her face, but she is absolutely beautiful. We talk about a future together and what it would be like. It's very calming and nice." Alex answered and turned back to watching the T.V.

"Wow it sounds really nice. Do you ever think that it could probably be a memory?" She asked.

"No It can't be it feels too much like a dream. At times it feels like it's a memory, but it doesn't feel real enough to be one." Alex replied.

"Thank you for telling me this. Tomorrow we are going to make you a person that exist. That captain pulled some favors from the military and they are setting you up with a new identity."

"That's nice of the captain to do. I really appreciate it." He said with a small smile.

"It's the least we could do for you." She said

"I'm not really worth all the effort."

"Well apparently you are a small celebrity in the station and everyone just wants to help you out." Alison told him.

"Thank the captain for me?" he asked

"Sure thing Alex."

* * *

 _ **The next few chapters are gonna be in the past, but it will get to the present soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: Since I'm out of college right now I have a ton of time on my hands so updates will happen pretty regularly. I was also thinking of having a little bit of Arrow in this story, but it won't be often. Anyways hope you all enjoy this new chapter._**

* * *

 _May 2006_

It took until April of last year for doctors to really find out a few things wrong with Alex. When Alex was first found no one paid attention to any of his scars or how many there were more concerned for his health than past scars. It wasn't until his first physical that doctors reordered how extensive his scars were. Most were surgical and professionally done and a small portion of the scars were violent looking as if meant to cause pain. The most prominent scar doctors were worried about was the scar on his chest which looked to be made to gain access into his chest. This worried them since having no record of even existing they wondered if he was used in illegal experimentation of humans. After preforming a series of test they found proof that he was indeed used in some form of experimentation and relayed the information to the police. Since Alex was starting his adjustment to live a normal life the police and doctors decided to withhold the information until they felt Alex was ready.

* * *

 _June 2006_

Alex was having a really good day while going to the police station. He was finally getting his ankle monitor off so that he can go out freely on his own and he was cleared to start working so he can pay rent instead of living freely with Alison. When he got to the police station he was greeted by most of the officers there which was normal to him since the station was sort of his second home. After he got his ankle monitor off he was called into the captain's office to discuss something with him. When he got there he was surprised to see Dr. Robertson along with Alison and the captain.

"Hey Alex." Alison said to him.

"Hi Alison do I have to ask why my doctor is here, or are you just going to tell me?" Alex asked.

"Well a year ago during your first physical do you remember when we did all those test on you?" Dr. Robertson asked

"Yeah there was nothing wrong with me." He answered.

"Well that isn't entirely true. When we did the tests on you we found some troubling things, but since you were still in a very delicate state the captain and myself decided to keep the information from you so you can adjust." She said. Alex wasn't sure what to think at this point, so he kept quiet and tried to look calm. Then she continued on with what they found.

"Alex we believed you were part of illegal human experimentation before we found you. We found through the x rays we did on you that the entirety of your rib cage and the portion of spine that is connected to it was replaced entirely. Now we are still baffled as to how they did that, but they replaced it with an unknown metal and made to be exactly like your ribcage. We found that your leg is somehow some prosthetic replacement. We also don't know how whoever did this were able to do this, but it seems to be a very advanced cybernetic prosthetic with some form of artificial skin that feels remarkably realistic." Dr. Robertson told him.

That really good day Alex was hoping to have suddenly turned into a pretty bad one. He didn't know what to think about what they told him and just had a shocked look on his face. He was part of an illegal experiment and was used for whatever the hell they wanted from him.

"I need to go for a walk." He said walking out of the office and heading outside. There were so many thoughts running through his head at this point.

"Hey you alright?" Alison said. He jumped a little not realizing she was with him.

"No not really. I just found out I was a lab rat and that is not a very fun thing to find out." He said.

"Well I can't imagine what you are feeling right now, but you need to know whoever did this can't do it to you again. The captain has been trying to find any clues as to whoever may have done this to you for the past year and he's not stopping yet." She said trying to reassure him. The words would have been reassuring if he was afraid or worried, but he was feeling this intense anger that was waiting just under the skin. It was like this beast was ready to just jump out and lash out at anything near him.

"Look Alison I'm just going to walk for a while you should head back to work." He said.

"You sure? The captain will be fine with it if he knows I'm with you." She told him.

"I just really want to be alone right now. I hope you understand." He told her. She nodded and started to walk away. He needed to let his anger out and needed to do it fast so he went out looking for a fight.

* * *

 _July 2008_

Alex saw something was wrong with Alison as soon as she walked into the apartment. He didn't know why he felt like something was wrong with her, but he just felt it. He was about to go over to ask what was wrong when she ran into him hugging him as hard as she could. He stood there shocked for a moment and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry into his shoulder. He was confused as to why she was crying, but he didn't care because she needed comfort right now.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked her.

"John was killed earlier today. He was trying to stop a robber off duty, but got shot. He didn't make it." She said.

"Did they catch the guy who did it?" He asked feeling that familiar tinge of anger crawl under his skin.

"No they didn't they have been looking for him for hours and still nothing. The witness gave out a sketch though figure you should see it." She said holding out a poster to him.

"I have to go I need to walk. I'll be back soon I promise." He said walking out the apartment. He didn't have to time to get an answer from her or to hear any objections from her he just needed to get this anger out. As he was walking out the building he took out his phone and called a friend he made a while back.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey it's me Alex. Look I need a favor." He said.

"As much as I hate how close you are to the cops I do owe you one. What do you need?" He asked.

"A cop was killed earlier today and my friend was close to him. I need you to pull some strings and get some guys to keep his eyes out for him I'll send a picture of what he looks like, but I want to know where he's at first got it." He said.

"Alright man I'll make some calls. Make sure the police don't know about this."

"You know me man I won't rat out a friend." Told him.

"What are you going to do to the guy if we find him?" He asked.

"Something I might regret in the future." Alex answered.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is going to be the confrontation with the killer and a pretty big time jump as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So I was going to do a large time jump, but I was pretty happy with this chapter the way it was so I left it the way it was. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

It was a long couple of weeks before he heard back from Felix's contacts about where Johns killer was. The guy was a regular at a bar near an area of the city that was more prone to crime than the rest. It's usually a hot spot for gangs and other shady kind of people that Alex was familiar with. It was around the time the guy was at the bar so Alex was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Alison asked surprising him.

"To go see a friend. Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting pretty weird lately and I was kind of worried and now you're sneaking out in the middle of the night. Are you seeing someone?" She asked with a smile. Wasn't the answer Alex was expecting, but it he could use that as an excuse.

"You caught me. I was going to hang out with them for the night."

"About time you get someone to make you happy." She said while walking towards her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow with rent money." He called out while walking out the apartment.

Alex walked instead of taking the train or the bus to the bar letting his thoughts roam free as he walked. He may have made his trip longer, but he didn't care about it at all. He didn't show it, but that anger was there again ready to burst out and consume him. Everything in him was telling him not to let the full extent of that anger out, but he didn't care at this point. It took about 40 minutes to get to the bar and was about to go inside when he saw the guy walking away from the bar. Alex started to follow him while trying not to grab him and beat him down and then he saw an alley. It looked dark and was perfect to do what he was about to do, so he sped up and grabbed the guy by the collar and threw him into the alley.

"You killed a cop a few weeks ago. That cop was a friend of a person I care dearly about." Alex said.

The guy was pretty scared didn't know what to do. He got up and swung at Alex, but he moved out of the way grabbing the guy's hand and twisting. Alex started punching him as hard as he could and didn't stop. At one point the guy broke free and started punching and kicking Alex, but it had no effect on him so he tried to run and Alex kicked out with his foot towards the guy's leg breaking it. He picked him up and slammed him against the brick wall kept and kept beating on the guy barely feeling the burning that was crawling its way through his body. He knew the guy was close to being dead and he was about to finish him, but he couldn't do it and the frustration boiled over and he punched the wall next to the barely conscious man. To Alex's surprise the brick suddenly crumbled leaving a fist sized hole in the wall. He tried it again, and again, and again, and each time the same thing happened each time. He didn't understand what was happening or how he was able to do this, but he had to test it out further one day. He pulled out his cellphone and called the cops telling them that a man was lying in an alley and looked badly beaten and walked away.

* * *

Still on edge from beating the man he still had a ton of anger left and he needed to release it. He went to a club that was really a front for an illegal fighting club where rich guys bet on who wins and loses and he joined two years ago after some guy found him in a bar fight beating down everyone who got in his way. It took about an hour to get where he needed to go and to any normal person it would look like an abandoned warehouse, but it was more than that and Alex knew that as he walked inside. He was all too familiar with this place walking past the sea of people partying and drinking to insanely loud music towards the basement access. As he got there he was stopped by a guard which was weird.

"Password?" the guy asked. Alex scoffed looking at him with a weird look.

"Are you new?" Alex asked. His suspicions were answered when he nodded.

"I don't need a password I'm a fighter." He said.

"You don't look like it." The guard said.

"Trust me you haven't seen me fight."

"I'm sure you can." He said.

"Alright bet against me. I'm going to join the pit today so you might make some serious money who knows let me in and find out." Alex told him. The guy gave him a look and then nodded and opened the door.

Alex walked in with a smirk on his face knowing that the guy was going to lose that bet. As he made his way in the basement people started to notice he was in and was greeted by various people. He spotted Felix at the bar looking like he just lost a major bet and knowing him he most likely did.

"Hey Felix lose a bet again?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I put a bet on some guy who I thought would win. Turns out he's a shit fighter and lost first round." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Alright stop moping I'm here to help. I'm going to jump in the pit today." He said. Felix looked at him with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Really? Oh this is going to be so good you are going to absolutely destroy them." He said.

"Looks like a new crowd tonight anyone here know who I am?" Alex asked.

"Only a few really know who you are. Most of the guys tonight haven't seen you in the ring so it will be a big pay out." Felix said. He downed the rest of his beer and stood up.

"Alright everyone my buddy here has decided to join the pit tonight. I will be dealing with the best with or against him." Everyone slowly started to flock towards him getting their money ready. After 20 minutes of people giving their bets it wasn't surprising when most bets were against him.

"Looks like we are in for a really big payday."

"Change the rules today I need a proper fight. 20 against me and only me." Alex said.

"Okay you are officially insane and I have to say that this is a bad idea." Felix said. He still changed the rules anyways.

"I'll be fine. Trust me I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Alex told him.

After being thrown into the pit everyone was shocked when Alex was beating everyone down as if he was untouchable. Alex was fighting as if he had this renewed energy around him like every hit was giving him strength. After about an hour of fighting Alex looked at all the people on the floor around him. Since the pit is a no rules fight there was many broken bones and some serious injuries after a fight and this one was no exception.

"Dude that was insane how were you even able to do that? No one has ever survived the pit like that!" Felix said excitedly. Alex knew he was more excited about the payout and didn't care.

"Look I need to head home. What's our cut?" Alex asked.

"Well me and you are going 50/50 and the other guys got their pay, So three hundred thousand for both of us." He replied.

"Holy shit that's the highest we have ever got." Alex said.

"I know!"

When Alex got home the exhaustion hit him hard, so he just passed out on his bed once he got in the room. After a long and restless sleep, he was rudely awoken by Alison.

"Alex wake up." She said shaking slightly.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's two in the afternoon." She answered.

"Is there any chance you'll let me sleep in more?" He said we a lopsided grin.

"Not a chance."

"Fine" He said.

"They caught the guy that killed John. He was pretty beat up and is still in the intensive care unit." She told him.

"That's great. Must be a good feeling knowing he's going to get justice." Alex said.

"It is. I have the week off and we should have fun. Want a week of not caring about everything?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." He said. Seemed like this week was going to be a great week.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter will be some of the stupid things Alison and Alex will get into on their week of fun and probably a big time jump._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So Here's a new chapter for you guys. I decided not to do the whole Alison and Alex fun week because I couldn't really get any good ideas down and it was making me delay the chapter more, so I decided to do this instead. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I did say there was going to be a pretty big time jump so I did that so I can start getting to the plot already. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Alex wasn't having a good time like Alison was. He thought that maybe he'd be able to keep his mind off of what he did. He didn't feel guilty about, but he was more afraid of that feeling he got while beating the man half to death. That feeling of joy while almost killing him really made Alex afraid of what he is becoming. It took a few years for him to be a normal person and now it's suddenly changing and he is scared for what he's going to become in the future. Thankfully Alison sitting down next to him broke his train of thought, but it was still there lingering in the back of his mind.

"Having fun Ally?" Alex asked her. She nodded catching her breath from dancing with some friends she dragged along with them.

"Yeah I am. You seem to be having the opposite of fun since you haven't left the bar and your face says it all." She replied.

"Yeah well nightclubs aren't really my thing." He told her. He never really did like the club above the fights.

"Talk to one of my friends. She's sitting at the other side of the bar and I know for a fact she is tired of all the guys hitting on her." She told him and took a sip of his beer. He took it back after she was done and gave her an annoyed look.

"I could just buy you a beer." Alex said.

"It tastes better since it's yours. Now go talk to her a make a new friend." She said grinning.

"Fine I'll talk to her." Alex told her and walked over to the other side of the bar. He saw her drinking a beer and doing something on her phone. When he sat next to her he noticed she looked up at him briefly before looking at her phone again.

"If you are here to hit on me you can leave right now." She told him without looking up at her phone.

"Not here for that. I'm pretty sure Alison sent me to ward off the guys from hitting on you." He told her. He took a swig of his beer while she really looked at him.

"Your Alison's roommate." She said. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah that is me. My name is Alex." He told her holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and shook his hand.

"My name is Barbara. It's nice to actually meet you." She said giving him a small smile.

"Same to you. How do you know Alison?" He asked.

"Well I met her a few years ago when I went to see my father during work. She was telling him about a case she and her partner were finishing up." She answered.

"Is your father a detective?" He asked wondering if he'd seen her father.

"He used to be. He's now the Commissioner right now." She told him.

"You're Commissioner Gordons daughter? Well then that's pretty cool." He said.

"Yeah I guess it is. So how did you meet Alison?" She asked him. He debated not telling her, but he decided he could.

"Well we meet while her partner and herself were helping me out of a blizzard that I was wandering around while naked. They got me the care I needed, but instead of staying in the hospital or somewhere else Alison persuaded the captain to let me stay with her. I was pretty out of it back then and I still have moments, but she helped me a lot." He answered. He left out the parts of him having no memory and the suspected experiments that were done on him.

"Wow that is one way to meet someone." She told him. He was going to reply when he suddenly had an intense burning sensation overwhelm him.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." Alex told her trying not show any discomfort.

Alex got up from his seat and headed to the bathroom. Once inside he noticed the burning just stopped as quickly as it came. He knew that this only happened after gaining whatever strength he got while fighting that guy. Alex walked out the bathroom and was overwhelmed by new smells, sounds, and things he never seen. He could hear every sound being made all around him and every smell that was going on. Alex also noticed he could see everything clearer and could see every detail on anyone's face even though he was nowhere near them. Alex walked out of the club and was still overwhelmed by everything around him. He took out his phone and sent Alison a quick text saying that something came up and he's going to be gone for a while. He needed to leave the city to get away from all the sounds, smells, and sights. Alex decided to leave Gotham while wandering around with everything overwhelming him. Alex needed to find out who did this, but for that to happen he needed to leave and find them himself. He knew leaving without an explanation would hurt Alison, but he needed to find them now and get the answers he needs.

* * *

 _February 2016_

Alex woke up to a familiar scent in his apartment. He hasn't picked it up in years since the last time they fought alongside each other a few years back.

"Bruce please go away I don't want to deal with angry brooding vigilantes right now." Alex yelled out. He got out of the bed and walked out the room where Bruce was sitting on his couch doing something on his laptop.

"We need to talk Alex." Bruce told him. Alex sighed and walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Whenever you say that it's never a good thing. Want some leftover pizza?" Alex asked him. Bruce shook his head and Alex just shrugged and took a bite of the cold pizza slice he was holding.

"Well you can go ahead and tell me what you need to tell me." Alex said.

"I got a lead on the organization that experimented on you." He told Alex.

"About time." Alex said. He was hoping the lead will get him somewhere.

"There is an abandoned lab in a warehouse in Central City. It wasn't destroyed like the one from here or Gotham. It could be from the same group and its worth checking out" He said.

"That's great I'll head to Central as soon as I can." Alex said with a mouthful of pizza.

"While you are there do not mess with the Flash. Keep a low profile and stay out of their radar." Bruce told him

"Fine mom." Alex said with a smile.

"Please don't call me that. I have a jet ready to take you to Central whenever you need it." Bruce said standing up.

"You really don't have to do that Bruce." Alex complained.

"You know I don't mind Alex." Bruce told him

"Still you don't have to waste money on me. Is the Batman going to make an appearance in Coast City tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yeah you might need some help." He answered with a smile. Alex smiled back and knew tonight and the next few weeks were going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Well here goes another chapter for you guys. I took a little while to get this chapter going, but I liked the way it turned out and I hope you guys do as well. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this one._**

* * *

Bruce wasn't always friends with Alex. When they first met they fought numerous times each dealing a fair beating to the other, but neither really winning. Bruce wanted to drive Alex out of Gotham when he appeared taking out various gangs with ease, but he never really understood what Alex wanted. The first encounter was after Alex finished taking down a drug operation by the harbor. He watched as Alex fought everyone in the warehouse taking each and every one of them out with ease. He watched as he punched through bats being swung at him, throw a man through a door that was on the other side of the warehouse, and throw a forklift at boat escaping with guns and drugs. Bruce was impressed, but knew Alex was a threat and needed to be careful with him just in case.

After a long year of each other trying to best the other, they both came to an agreement to help each other if they needed. After the agreement was when Bruce found out about what Alex was doing in Gotham. Apparently he heard a rumor from a friend who has connections to the criminal underground of some abandoned lab. There was never a location to where it was and no one knew where it was, but it was obviously important to Alex. After a few days of contacting various people and doing some investigating he eventually found the lab. It was in a farm that burned down in a field a few miles from the city, he decided to take it upon himself to search what this lab was and then relay the information to Alex. When he got there the lab, which was located in a hatch where the barn stood, was completely destroyed with an evidence of who owned it gone. Alex wasn't pleased when he told him clearly upset by what he heard and Bruce decided to give the man some space, but let him know he will continue to help him if he needed it.

* * *

"So Alex how did you get that scar." Bruce asked him. They were both on Bruce's private plane flying to Central City. He hated it and was having motion sickness, so he took some pills to make himself feel better. Alex touched his face feeling the scar that ran from the bridge of his nose going diagonally down to his jaw.

"Was fighting a group of guys who were dealing guns out to a local gang. They got the drop on me after hitting a pipe to the back of my head. I got disoriented and one of the guys slashed my face and left a deep cut. That man is now paralyzed from the chest down after I got a hold on him." Alex told him

"Of course he is. I got a safe house for you to stay in while you are in Central City. It has all the equipment and resources you need. There's an armory, medical supplies, access to the computer I have there." He said handing a folder to Alex.

"The folder has the location of the lab along with intel I've gathered on it. There is also the location of the safe house along with the key and passcode to get access. Anything else you need, you call me or another friend of mine. Contact information is in the folder for my friend as well." Bruce told him.

"What is the safe house? Is it like a backup batcave?" Alex questioned.

"It's the house I own there. There isn't any batcave in Central. I just outfitted it with hidden rooms that you now have access to." Bruce answered.

"And is this friend the Batgirl I've been hearing about?"

"You'd be correct." He told him.

"Can't wait to meet her." Alex said with a smile.

"I trained her well, but she still has a few things to learn. Don't go easy on her if the two of you end up fighting. She doesn't know about you or your powers." Bruce told him.

"I'll try to keep my strength down if we do. Don't want to seriously injure her and I'm still barely able to control my strength. I swear I'm getting stronger as time goes by." Alex told Bruce.

"So your strength is growing? What about your senses?" Bruce asked.

"The senses are fine. They haven't changed at all, but the strength is still developing I guess. I lifted a full load dumpster truck like it was nothing and I could never do that before." Alex answered.

"I'll investigate it when I get back to Gotham. I'll also look into any doctors that are in Central City that may be able to help you and your situation." Bruce told him. Alex gave the man a smile in thanks and looked out the window getting lost in his thoughts.

After they landed and Bruce left for Gotham to deal with something Alex took in the sight of the city from the airport. It looked similar to Coast City, but was definitely much larger. He looked at S.T.A.R labs and remembered the explosion that went off a few years back. He ruled out S.T.A.R labs from being the people who experimented on him when he found they were only experimenting on animals, but even that was short lived when they cancelled it. He suspected Mercury labs, but that lead to nothing. After getting lost in thought for a moment he called a cab to take him close to where the safe house was. After half an hour of being in the cab they finally reached the street the house was on. He the paid the cab driver and walked the rest of the way to the safe house.

The house was huge which was expected when it comes to Bruce. When he went inside the house looked simple and didn't have too many things inside. As he went into the living room he noticed a suit and helmet on top of one of the chairs. He walked over to it and picked the helmet up first and looked it over. It was smooth and metallic and was really lightweight looked like a motorcycle helmet, but different. It looked like Bruce's mask having the eyes exposed and the nose partially covered, but open enough to be able to pick up scents. The sides didn't have any holes so his ears could go through, but it looked like there was some openings to filter sound through into his ears. He wouldn't call it a helmet if it didn't have a portion of it that would cover most of the bottom half of his face which looked to have some speakers on it. The helmet looked like a prototype from Bruce's armored suit he built not too long ago. He decided to put the helmet on and looked around and it was surprisingly comfortable to have on. It didn't stop him from picking up on scents and filtered sound in perfectly letting him hear around his surroundings. The bottom half looked like it had a voice modulator in it which would explain the small speakers he noticed on the outside of the mouth piece.

"Bruce is an ass." He said out loud. He was surprised when the voice that came out was much deeper than what he expected it to be. It sounded deeper than the one Green Arrow used in his public speech naming himself the Green Arrow and more robotic as well. He took the mask off and put it down on the chair. He was glad that Bruce kept it black and didn't include any pointy ear parts. The suit was armored and was made with a lightweight metal that Bruce used in his armor plates and it was also flexible so he could move freely in it.

* * *

It took a month before the news caught on to Alex's night activities. He knew he should keep a low profile, but there were still people that needed help that the Flash couldn't get to. He was going to check out the lab, but he wanted to explore the city and get used to his surroundings first. The police weren't happy with him leaving people in critical care in the hospitals, so they issued a warrant out for his arrest. He knew what he was doing was going to get the attention of the Flash at some point, but he didn't care. He got a phone call bringing him out of his thoughts. He checked who was calling him and was not surprised to see Bruce was calling him.

"Hi mom." Alex said when he picked up the phone.

"Don't call me that." Bruce said. Alex smiled knowing how much he hated that.

"Well you are going to give me a speech about low profile and stuff like that." Alex told him.

"You are getting dangerously close to being a priority target of the Flash. If you don't start keeping a low profile you will have to face the Flash." He said.

"I took out an arms dealer that was supplying to the local gangs, took out a shipment of fear gas that somehow made its way to Central, and there was also a new drug that was making its way in the poorer parts of the city and I stopped the production of that. Keep an eye on Crane it seems like he wants to branch out from Gotham. I'm just doing the dirty work for the Flash." Alex told him.

"Just try to keep it low from now on and thanks on the tip about Crane." Bruce told him and hung up. Alex decided to go out and see if anyone needed his help. He put on his suit, which he modified to be practically indestructible thanks to some borrowed materials from Mercury Labs, and put on his helmet. He went down into the garage where he took one of Bruce's motorcycles that he would use while out being Batman and drove off looking for something to do.

He was driving aimlessly when he heard a police report on a pileup on a bridge. Having nothing to do he drove towards it ready to help anyone that needed help. When he got there he saw it was much worse than he thought. He noticed that there was a city bus hanging off the side of the bridge, so he made that his priority. He jumped off the bike after putting it in lockdown mode and ran towards it, but noticed there was a police blockade keeping people out and they would not let him through. A few cops noticed him and pointed their guns towards him causing the people around to scatter. He heard the bus move forward slightly and then stop and he knew that it wouldn't be able to stay that way forever.

"Sir you are under arrest put your hands on your head and get on your knees!" One of the officers yelled out to him as he was moving to go to the bus.

"I can't do that officer. There are people on that bus and they need help." He yelled out to the officer. He kept walking towards the bus crossing over the barricade.

"Sir you need to stand down." The officer told him.

"What are you going to do shoot me? I don't want to have to put an officer in a hospital because he got in the way." Alex told him. Before the cops could say anything the bus started to tip over the bridge, but Alex ran over and grabbed it digging his fingers into the metal and stopped the bus from falling. The bus was heavier than he expected it to be, but it wasn't a problem at the moment. He started to pull the bus back slowly and steady making sure that he didn't lose his grip. When he got the bus to on the bridge safely he made sure everyone on the bus was okay before running off. He looked at the crowd that gathered to watch him pull the bus up and save the people that were on board. He looked at the cops who put their guns away after watching him stop the bus from falling over the edge. He pressed a button on his wrist that told the bike he was using to come to him so he could get out of there fast. The bike took the path with least amount of people and ramped off a flipped car landing near him and stopping. He got on and sped off as fast as he could ready to go home. As he was almost home he saw a red blur go past him and stopped ahead of him. The Flash stood there as he braked and got off the bike pressing another button on his watch putting it on lockdown.

"Guess it's time we met." The Flash said to him.

"Yeah it is." Alex replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So here is another chapter. I had a lot of trouble actually writing this one, but I found the way i wanted it to go. As always I hope you guys enjoy this._**

* * *

Barry got a call from Cisco about the newest vigilante being spotted in one of the bridges where an accident occurred. Barry wasn't happy with his sudden arrival in Central City and hated his methods of dealing out justice. He reminded him of Oliver during his first year of being a vigilante, but without the killing and more inflicting as much pain as possible to make a person suffer. Barry was turning a blind eye to him since, as much as he hated saying it, he was doing some good work while he was here. He was keeping gangs in check while also taking out various drug operation throughout the city and because of this, criminals were becoming less bold and more afraid of this guy. Barry was kind of impressed by him after showing up to a bridge where there was a heavy police presence just to help a few people. When Cisco yelled out a very surprised 'Holy Shit!' and Caitlin agreeing with him he knew something had gone down so he raced to the bridge just in time to see him pulling a bus from falling off the ledge. Barry definitely did not expect him to be a meta-human since he never showed any signs of powers, so Barry told Cisco and Caitlin he was going to talk to him and ran after him while he left.

When Barry stopped in front of him and he got off the bike he noticed he was taller than him. He must have been about 2 inches taller, but despite the incredible strength he had he wasn't overly muscular, but rather built like himself. As he walked a little more forward he had a slight limp in his walk that was hardly noticeable. His suit was something he was curious about since it looked to be heavily armored yet he was moving around as if it weighed nothing. If anyone else was standing where he was the man would be rather intimidating in his suit and combined with the helmet he looked terrifying, but it didn't faze Barry at all.

"Guess it's time we meet." Barry told the man.

"Yeah it is." He replied in a heavily modified voice. It was so much different from Oliver's since it sounded a lot more menacing and robotic.

"Why are you in my city?" Barry asked him in a serious tone. The man chuckled looking at him.

"Got a lead I could find something here. Found it in both Gotham and Coast City and I'm hoping it leads to something." The man replied.

"What is it you are looking for?" Barry asked him.

"I'm looking for answers." He answered after a moment of debating whether he should tell him. Barry wanted to press for more answers, but decided against it.

"When you are done looking for your answers you leave Central City. Understood?" Barry told him.

"You sound like a friend of mine. Wanted me out of his city too, but we ended up good friends." He said.

"Do we have an agreement?" Barry asked becoming impatient.

"I'll leave, but I can't guarantee that I will stay out. If anything brings me back, I will come back. I will however keep my vigilante business to a minimum next time." He told Barry. Barry looked at him and nodded agreeing with what he said. He sped off getting ready to continue his patrol before heading home.

After the Flash sped off Alex got on his bike and started driving home. As he got there he drove into the garage and took off his helmet and decided he was going to check out the lab tonight. He walked over to a wall in the garage and put his eye in front of the scanner to access the armory Bruce has. When the scan was over the wall sunk in and slid to the left revealing a wide massive room full of all the gadgets Bruce has and hasn't used. He looked over all the things and his eyes caught sight of a staff and decided to take it with him. As he was looking it over it had a button on it and decided to press turning the staff into a shield. He walked out of the armory and made sure that it closed and locked properly and walked over to the bike putting the staff on the side of it. He grabbed his helmet as he was getting on the bike and drove off to go to the lab.

* * *

As he pulled up to the warehouse he looked around making sure no one was around just in case this was a trap. It was pretty abandoned around the warehouse with only a few apartment buildings that were occupied. He entered the warehouse and searched around until he found a hatch that led somewhere underground. He cautiously opened it and headed down into the lab looking around trying to find any clues. The lab was clean for being abandoned which raised some red flags, but what caught his attention were the tables that were large enough to put bodies on. He figured they experimented on people here. Alex suddenly heard crying deeper into the lab, so he went to investigate who was here. When he got to the source there was about 5 people in a room blindfolded and had their hands tied behind their back. He started to untie one of the hostages when there was suddenly a phone ringing in the middle of the room, so he picked up the phone and answered it before freeing them.

"Who is this?" Alex asked.

 _"We are no one. Does being in this lab bring you any memories?"_

"No it doesn't. Are you the ones responsible for giving me these powers?" Alex asked.

 _"Yes, but we are disappointed with how you chose to use them. Too bad we have to eliminate you. You were our most perfect specimen."_ The stranger said. Alex heard faint police sirens and a lot of them coming over near the warehouse.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

 _"Something we should have done a long time ago. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but we had to tie up this loose end. The Atlas corporation sends their regards."_ The stranger said hanging up.

He looked at the people and realized they had their heads all turned towards him as if they knew where he was standing. None made a sound and they didn't get up to move, but he realized they were part of the trap. He hurried out of the lab, but once he was out of it he heard a lot of cop cars near the warehouse. Then he heard a click and a very loud explosion underneath him that burst up into the warehouse. He felt intense heat and a sharp pain somewhere in his side as he was throw to the side by the force of the explosion. He was laying on the ground dazed and confused, but he was alive right now and that's all that matters to him. The warehouse was practically destroyed and there was fire everywhere while he was trying to get out. He busted through the back wall causing the rest of the structure to fall down. He fell to the ground looking at his side which had a piece of pipe sticking out of it and the pain was unbearable. He took off his mask finding it hard to breathe in it and let himself pass out. He vaguely remembered a pair of hands on him picking him up, someone putting him somewhere there was bright lights, more pain, and more darkness.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Alex woke up somewhere he didn't recognize, which made him worried. It looked like a hospital and most likely was. He must be on drugs because he can't focus his senses. He tried to sit up, but laid back down after felling the intense pain in his side.

"Sitting up wouldn't really be a smart idea." He heard a voice say.

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

"Central City Hospital. Came in after an explosion three weeks ago. Had a ten in pipe in your side and a few minor burns." The person said. He went to scratch his nose, but couldn't due to a pair of handcuffs on him. He tried to move his other hand and his feet, but he was chained down.

"Why do I have handcuffs on? Wait never mind I remember." Alex said mostly to himself. He looked over at who was talking to him and noticed that it was a police officer.

"What's your name officer?" Alex asked him.

"Detective Joe West I'm going to be questioning you. And your name?" Joe asked.

"Alex McGee." He said.

"Brother to Alison McGee the officer down in Gotham. Am I correct?" Joes asked.

"Not correct. Whatever files you have are falsified thanks to GCPD. I don't exist." Alex said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What is your real name then?" He asked after writing something down.

"I have no idea. I can't remember anything about my past. I don't know my name, who my parents were, if I had any relationship, what schools I went to. I can't remember any of it." He said in a tired tone.

"How long have you had amnesia?" He questioned.

"Since 2004." Alex answered.

"What were you doing in the warehouse on the night of the explosion?"

"Investigating something that could get me answers to my past. It was a lab hidden under the warehouse similar to ones that are in Coast and Gotham City, but this one was left intentionally intact for me to find. I was searching it when I heard a cry deeper into the lab and went to investigate. There were about 5 people tied up and blindfolded and there was a phone in the middle of the room. It started ringing and I answered it. It was the people who own the labs telling me I was going to die. I got out realizing it was a trap, but not realizing that there was a bomb there." Alex explained.

"What happened to the five people?" Joe asked and Alex let out a humorless laugh.

"I think they were the bombs." He answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Can I ask how you got your powers?" Joe asked out of curiosity.

"The strength came in during 2008, my heighted senses in the same year, and I got my enhanced speed in 2010. I can only run up to 60 miles per hour, so I'm no Flash." Alex responded. Joe nodded never knowing that there was a powered person before the particle accelerator explosion. He'd have to tell Barry about that. Alex felt the drugs wearing off and started smelling around him. He quickly picked up on the scent from Joe which was mixed with the scent of the Flash.

"Why do you smell like the Flash? Do you guys work together?" Alex said looking over at him.

"You can smell him on me?" Joes asked him looking at him with a confused look.

"Everyone has a distinct scent. It's very faint, but his scent is on you. You must have met with him recently." Alex explained.

"I have to go now. Don't try to break out alright, or I will send the Flash on you." Joe explained getting up ready to leave.

"I have nowhere to go. Do I get a phone call?" Alex asked Joe. The man looked at him and nodded. He walked over to Alex and unlocked the handcuffs keeping him restrained. He helped him up to his feet and took him to a payphone that was near his room. He gave Alex some change to make a phone call and left him with alone for a few minutes. Alex dialed Bruce's phone and waited for him to answer.

 _"Who is calling?"_ Bruce said.

"Wow mom what a greeting." Alex asked looking around.

 _"I heard what happened in Central. Are you alright?"_ Bruce questioned.

"Nothing a lot of fucking painkillers can't take care of. You know I didn't blow up the warehouse or hurt anyone right?" Alex asked with a pleading tone in his voice.

 _"I believe you. As much as the evidence is stacked against you I know you to well. Do you have a plan?"_ Bruce asked.

"I have a stupid plan. You might not like it." Alex said with a smile.

 _"What is it?"_ Bruce asked him.

"I'm going to knock out these cops watching me then jump out a window making me a fugitive." Alex stated simply still smiling.

 _"You were right it is stupid and I don't like it. Keep out of the radar of the Flash, or Green Arrow if he tries something. I have another place for you to stay while you look for anything."_ Bruce explained telling him the place where it was located.

Alex looked around taking in his surroundings. There were two cops by his door talking and Joe was near them. There was a metal table next to him with a few things on top of it and the window was a few feet from him.

"Alright I'll contact you when I get there. I'll call you back." Alex said and then ripped out the phone from the payphone. He threw it at one of the officer's head with enough force to knock him out. Joe and the other officer both took out their guns and pointed them at him, so Alex grabbed the table and used it as a shield in case they opened fire. Alex looked at the ground where a metal bedpan was laying on the floor. He kicked it towards the other officer hitting him in his leg and hearing a snap he winced.

"Sorry I didn't mean to break your leg!" He shouted to the officer who was on the floor in pain. He started to back up towards the window and saw he was pretty high up.

"Hey Joe you know I really am going to regret what I am about to do." Alex said to the man.

"Then why don't you put the table down and come back to your room." Joes proposed to him. It was tempting, but after getting a name to the organization he needed to do this.

"Tempting, but I have to do this. Sorry Joe." He said as he threw himself backwards through the window. He twisted himself so that he would land on the table. He knew he would survive, but it would hurt like hell in the morning afterwards. He landed pretty hard, feeling it more in his chest and arms, but he got up and ran off full speed to the place Bruce told him about. Half way there he knew the Flash was after him, but he hid every time he heard or smelled him coming close. When he got there he knew that it was a backup Batcave because Bruce is always prepared for anything. It was in a pretty remote area of the national park and the way to get in was in a nearby cliff face. When he got to it he entered it using the hidden eye scanner in the cliff face. As he entered it was similar to the one in Gotham, but was a bit smaller. He walked over to the control panel and turned on the power. After accessing the computer, he contacted Bruce in the Batcave in Gotham and Bruce's face appeared on the screen.

 _"I see you made it congrats."_ Bruce said. Alex smiled at him.

"You know me always getting through impossible situations. Anyway I got a name for the organization. They called themselves Atlas Organization. Hopefully we could get something out of this." Alex told him. Bruce nodded at him.

 _"I hope it does. Since you are a fugitive now I've gone ahead and searched for some back up for you."_ Bruce told him.

"Bruce you know how I am. I don't like working with anyone." Alex complained.

 _"She is an exception and you are in no place to argue. She is going to watch over you and if you go out she goes out with you. She is part of my safeguard for you anyway, so if you ever go rouge during this she stops you."_ Bruce explained.

"Are you talking about Batgirl?" Alex asked him.

 _"Someone a little stronger."_ Bruce said with a smirk closing off the video feed.

"Who the hell is he talking about." Alex said to himself. He heard footsteps from behind him. He spun around to see a woman clad in what he could only describe as some form of armor.

"My name is Diana Prince. I shall be looking over you as a favor to Bruce." She stated.

"My name is Alex. I guess I'm your problem child until all this blows over." Alex said leaning back in his chair while smiling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alex." She said.

"So how is it you know Bruce?" He asked her.

"He has been searching for people with powers since the Flash has made an appearance. He happened upon me two years ago." She explained.

"I'm guessing you are strong since you are here to potentially put me in my place in case things go bad." Alex said.

"That is true." She said.

"Well this is going to be an interesting partnership we are going to have." Alex said with a smile.

"Yes this shall be interesting." She replied.


End file.
